Charlotte (Dream)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820388 |altname = Charlotte |no = 8247 |element = Water |rarity = Dream |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = (Grand Gaia Version) A knight of the Kingdom of Grandshelt, Charlotte often finds it difficult to maintain her composure around Rain and Lasswell, as many of their conversations quickly turn into complaints on her behalf about Rain. However, she constantly found herself worried about both of them regardless, which caused her spirit to take physical form and begin following them during their adventures. Balancing the needs of her friends and her concerns for the kingdom she served worlds away, Charlotte saw no other option but to continue fighting to protect those around her. As a knight of Grandshelt, she would never allow herself to hesitate, no matter where her journey lead her. |summon = Thank you for the assistance. A friendly face is always welcome. |fusion = As a knight of Grandshelt, I will use this power to help others. |evolution = Duty and honor are principles I treasure above all else. However, comradery may be important as well... |hp_base = 5495 |atk_base = 1806 |def_base = 2086 |rec_base = 1610 |hp_lord = 7850 |atk_lord = 2580 |def_lord = 2980 |rec_lord = 2300 |hp_anima = 8960 |rec_anima = 2000 |atk_breaker = 2880 |def_breaker = 2680 |def_guardian = 3280 |rec_guardian = 2150 |def_oracle = 2830 |rec_oracle = 2750 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Royal Guardian |lsdescription = Boosts HP and DEF (50%) & Reduce damage taken (5%) & Boosts damage reduced while guarding (10%) & Gradually heal all allies each turn |lsnote = 10% guard mitigation & heals 800-1000 HP |bb = Magnanimous Aegis |bbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes & Negates all status ailments for 3 turns & Gradually heal all allies for 3 turns & Probable (30%) 1 turn ATK reduction (-50%) |bbnote = Heals 1500-3000 HP & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Royal Armlet |sbbdescription = 16 combo Water attack on all foes & Negates all status ailments for 3 turns & Boosts DEF (140%) for 3 turns & Reduce damage taken (50%) for 1 turns & Probable (30%) 1 turn ATK reduction (-50%) |sbbnote = 140% Def, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Fortify |ubbdescription = 20 combo Water attack on all foes & 3 turn Atk reduction (-80%) & Boosts DEF (250%) for 3 turns & Reduce damage taken (50%) for 3 turns & Fully heal all allies for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% Def & 50% reduction |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 10 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Caring Heart |esitem = Patriot |esdescription = Boosts all stats (20%) and adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB when Patriot is equipped & negates critical damage |esnote = |evofrom = 820387 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to max HP |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Boosts 20% max HP to 30% max HP |dreamskill1_3_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_3_desc = Boosts 30% max HP to 50% max HP |dreamskill2_cat = Damage Reducing |dreamskill2_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Enhances success rate of BB/SBBs probable Atk reduction effect |dreamskill3_1_note = +10% chance, 40% chance total |dreamskill3_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Allows SBB's 50% damage reduction effects to last for additional turn |dreamskill3_3_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Enhances SBB's Def boost effect |dreamskill3_3_note = +20% boost, 160% boost total |dreamskill3_4_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB's HP restoration each turn effect |dreamskill3_4_note = +1000 HP healed |dreamskill3_5_sp = 60 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Allows UBB effects to last for 4 turns |notes = *Charlotte is wielding Selena's longsword, Lexida, as well as her cloak. *If one does not count any playable storyline characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, Charlotte is one of the few original FFBE units who is actually alive in the game's story. Originally, units hailing from the FFBE lore had already died prior becoming summonable visions. In Charlotte's case, she has crystallized her emotions into a form of vision, allowing Rain and Lasswell to summon her and aid them in their fight even without having to be with them physically. |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Charlotte2 }}